


Show Me (All Of You)

by 19ARMY923457



Series: Jus2 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinda, M/M, Making Love, No Angst, Oral Sex, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Power Bottom, Smut, Sweet, They love each other so much, Top Kim Yugyeom, Whipped Im Jaebum | JB, Whipped Kim Yugyeom, read and you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19ARMY923457/pseuds/19ARMY923457
Summary: Yugyeom can’t resist Jaebum as he watches him practice the choreo forRide.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Jus2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Show Me (All Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me but I like it when there’s some talking done during sex. I don’t like descriptions because I suck at it and I like thinking I’m good at dialogues. Also, I’m sorry if you feel like it’s a bit out of character but that’s just how I wanted to picture them here, please understand me. Leave a comment please, I’d like to know what you thought of it since it’s my first-time writing smut for this ship, even if you didn’t like it ! I accept constructive criticism !

The members had been practicing for weeks as the beginning of their world tour was coming closer. Yugyeom liked the atmosphere during the practice, he liked practicing until he couldn’t feel his body no more. But there was something he loved even more. He loved watching Jaebum practice ‘Ride’. Usually, Jaebum practiced it on his own as he got embarrassed in front of the members. But Yugyeom always managed to persuade him to let him come with him. Jaebum always got shy at first but after the first rehearsal, he got more at ease, almost forgetting Yugyeom's presence. Usually, Yugyeom sat down in a corner of the practice room and watched his boyfriend practice until he decided it was enough. But tonight, Jaebum was driving Yugyeom mad. He was singing as he danced and now that he had mastered the dance, he brought that one prop that made it for Yugyeom: blindfold. When Jaebum put it in his mouth, the choreography became a thousand times more sensual, the dance moves powerful yet sexy.

Unknowingly, Yugyeom got up and walked to Jaebum when the song ended.

“How was it with the prop Gyeom?” Jaebum asked but Yugyeom ignored his question and grabbed Jaebum’s face, kissing him fiercely.

Jaebum immediately reciprocated the kiss, melting in the younger’s arms. Yugyeom pushed him back until he came in contact with the mirror and ground on him.

“Do you feel it? That’s how crazy you drive me.” Yugyeom lowly said in Jaebum’s ear. Jaebum released a sound close to a growl and ground back on Yugyeom, making him even harder.

“Yugyeom-ah…” he panted, looking into Yugyeom's dark eyes.

“Will you take me on a ride, Jaebum-ah?” Yugyeom asked. Jaebum didn’t answer but turned them around and dropped to his knees.

“If that’s what you want.” He replied before pulling Yugyeom's pants and briefs down.

He spit in his hands and began to stroke Yugyeom’s hard-on.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Yugyeom moaned, his hands going to Jaebum's hair.

Just then, Jaebum took him in his mouth. As surprising as it could be, he had never done this before so it was a foreign feeling but he couldn’t say that he didn’t like the feeling of having Yugyeom's dick in his mouth.

“Y-you don’t have to-" the younger began. Yugyeom knew that Jaebum sometimes got shy about sex so he always tried to reassure him that he didn’t have to force himself to do anything.

Jaebum moaned and went deeper, indicating that he wanted to do it.

Yugyeom was surprised but he got over it quickly as Jaebum hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head up and down.

“Hyung...” he breathed out, his grip on Jaebum’s hair getting tighter, unconsciously pushing his head.

Jaebum groaned, almost choking when Yugyeom let go of his hair, letting him pull out.

“Next time, tell me beforehand please. I almost died right there.” Jaebum said, joking.

“I’m sorry baby. It was just so good.”

“Glad I made you feel good. Now, would you prep me please? I’m kinda eager now that I’ve heard your moans.”

“My pleasure, babe.” Yugyeom said, dragging Jaebum to the couch nearby and making him lie down.

“Maybe we should lock the door, you know?” Jaebum said and Yugyeom nodded, going to lock the door.

He came back, hovering over Jaebum and kissing him sweetly on the lips a couple times. Then, he made him remove his shirt and trailed kisses all the way down to his navel.

“Should I play with your nipples a bit or not?” the younger asked.

“Please don’t. Let me remove my pants so you can get to it already.” Jaebum answered, making Yugyeom giggle.

Jaebum removed his pants and boxers, freeing his already leaking cock. He grabbed Yugyeom's hand and began licking his fingers.

“Gosh, when you said you were eager, you really meant it. You’re getting bold.” Yugyeom said, surprised by his boyfriend’s behaviour but still pleased.

“Shut up and get to work.” Jaebum almost growled when he was done sucking the younger’s fingers.

Get to work, Yugyeom did. He inserted one finger first, testing the waters. Jaebum quickly relaxed, he was used to it. It had been quite some time since the last one they’d fucked but he was used to the slight stretch of the beginning. Yugyeom praised him, whispering a low ‘good boy’ in his ear before inserting a second finger. To his own displeasure, Jaebum whined at the burn but Yugyeom kissed him, making him forget about the pain. That was one of the many things Jaebum loved about Yugyeom: he always cared so much about him. He loved making fun of him – making him come off a bit rude sometimes – but he always tried his best not to hurt Jaebum, be it physically or mentally.

At the beginning of their relationship, Jaebum was very insecure. Yugyeom was the one who liked making fun of him the most and for the most random things. Jaebum thought that the younger only saw him as a friend or a cool hyung, not like his boyfriend. But Yugyeom once confessed that he was putting some distance between them because he thought Jaebum didn’t see him as his lover. Jaebum was very close to Jinyoung and it did disturb Yugyeom a bit – even though he was pretty close to the other as well. But Jaebum explained that he had lived many things with Jinyoung, that he of course loved him a lot

but as a brother, not the same way he loved Yugyeom. After that, their relationship blossomed and they became even happier.

As Jaebum was having this type of thoughts, he didn’t notice that Yugyeom had removed his fingers. It was when he felt something wet against his entrance that he was pulled out his thoughts to look down at Yugyeom.

“What the–” the older began but was cut off by a moan.

Yugyeom had his tongue licking Jaebum’s hole, making the older go crazy. It was a very new feeling for the both of them but Yugyeom had wanted to try it for the longest time. Seeing as Jaebum was being very bold today, Yugyeom thought it was the right moment to try it, even if he didn’t tell Jaebum beforehand. He was pleased with his moan but still decided to ask what he thought of it.

“Is this okay, hyung?”

Jaebum had his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, side-effect of his moan. He slowly opened his eyes, looking so beautiful Yugyeom's heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah, I liked it baby. Do it again.” Jaebum answered and Yugyeom was more than happy to do it again.

Yugyeom began to eat Jaebum out like he had never tasted something so good before. Jaebum was so far gone, he was babbling uncoherent words but Yugyeom understood he was praising him for making him feel good. After a couple of minutes, Jaebum grabbed Yugyeom's hair, pulling lightly on them so he could stop his ministrations.

“Get undressed and sit on the couch while I calm down. I need you inside of me now.” Jaebum said, out of breath, his face all red.

Yugyeom did as he was told. He wanted to stroke himself a bit but seeing as he was leaking, he thought it was unnecessary.

“As we unfortunately don’t have lube” Jaebum began but Yugyeom cut him.

“I do.” He said. Jaebum looked at him dumbfounded and Yugyeom smiled. “I always come prepared, darling.” He jokingly added and retrieved one of the lube packets he had in his jeans. He opened it and was about to coat his dick with it when Jaebum took it from his hands.

“Let me do it for you. I’m taking over now.”

Yugyeom nodded, getting comfortable on the couch, letting Jaebum do his job. His dick twitched when Jaebum’s hand came in contact with it, which made the older smile. When Yugyeom's shaft was thoroughly coated with lube – maybe they used a second packet – Jaebum straddled him.

“Tell me if it gets too much, okay?” Jaebum said.

“The same goes for you love.” Yugyeom replied, kissing Jaebum.

The older took the younger's length in his hand and aligned himself. When he began to go down, they both let a moan out, having missed this feeling badly. The stretch burnt a bit for Jaebum but he still went all the way down, finally taking a breath. He took Yugyeom's face between his hands and kissed him sweetly. The situation wasn’t really fit for this type of kiss but he loved the younger deeply and wanted to convey his feelings. Yugyeom hummed in the kiss, chasing after Jaebum’s lips when he broke the kiss.

“Don’t be too greedy.” Jaebum almost whispered.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Yugyeom replied, looking away.

This was something that hadn’t happened in a long time. Jaebum taking over and dominating Yugyeom like this. Jaebum was now in full control of what would happen.

“I’ll move now. Don’t forget to tell me if you’re uncomfortable, baby.”

“Yes, hyung.”

Jaebum put his hands on Yugyeom's shoulders and lift his hips up a little bit before going back down. They both moaned loudly at the friction. Jaebum slowly repeated this action a couple of times before picking up the pace. He kept praising Yugyeom, telling him how good he was and how much he loved him. Yugyeom loved being praised and having Jaebum praising him as they made love was just perfect.

“Can I touch you, hyung?”

“Yes you can, sweetie.” Jaebum answered, leaving a soft peck on Yugyeom's forehead.

Yugyeom put his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders before trailing them down to his waist then to his thighs. Damn, how Yugyeom loved Jaebum’s thighs. It was fascinating to him to see them work as the older lifted himself up and down.

“Hyung, you’re so beautiful.” Yugyeom said, thrusting up, making Jaebum moan loudly.

“Don’t move. I’m the one in control. I’ll tell you if I want you to move.” Jaebum said, slamming his hips down a bit harder, making Yugyeom whine in pleasure.

“Sorry, hyung.”

Jaebum kept a steady pace of going up and down Yugyeom's length for quite sometime until he felt his orgasm coming. He wanted Yugyeom to come first but his pleasured face turned him on even more and he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Move. Right now.” He said and Yugyeom immediately reacted.

He had his eyes closed but at Jaebum’s command, he opened them, grabbed Jaebum’s hips and thrusted up, Jaebum screaming in pleasure.

Yugyeom repeated this action three times and Jaebum came, painting both their torsos in white. The clench around Yugyeom was such that he came just after, his whole body spasming, being momentarily unable to breathe.

When they both came down their high, it took a couple of minutes for Jaebum to be able to move because his thighs hurt too much. When he finally could move, he sat on the couch and Yugyeom went to find some tissues to clean them up before the cum dried. When he was done, he helped Jaebum to get some briefs on and they sat on the couch, Jaebum in Yugyeom's arms for a change.

“You were amazing baby.” Yugyeom said, kissing Jaebum’s cheek.

“No, you were amazing.” Jaebum replied, kissing Yugyeom on the lips.

“We both were.” Yugyeom stated, smiling.

“I love you.” Jaebum almost whispered.

“I love you too.”

They kissed for some minutes until Jaebum talked again.

“Let’s go home so we could cuddle properly.”

“We could cuddle or have a round two.” Yugyeom said, making Jaebum laugh.

“If you think I’ll let you touch my ass before at least four days, you’re terribly wrong baby.” Jaebum replied, making Yugyeom pout.

When they got home, they went to bed and, to Yugyeom's dismay but also pleasure, drifted to sleep, cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it and comment please ! I accept constructive criticism ! ♥


End file.
